Tears of the Sun
by Shino Kouen
Summary: This is a Juuhachi/Trunks themed story, and also a Juunana/Origional Character story. It also includes an alternate timeline view on the futuristic Trunks's life, spurring from the question "What would happen if..."
1. Untouched Hearts

Unshed Tears  
By Shino Kouen "Red Flame of Death"  
  


He sat cross-legged on the beach, poking at the sand with his fingers, and squishing it through his toes; a boyishly stupid grin spread over his face.  
"It's that easy," He giggled to his sister, stabbing at the ground again with his fingers as he counted. "One...two...three... Three more dead. Three fewer humans on Chikyuu."  
"But why?" She asked her brother, stabbing at the sand with her own hand.  
"Why?" he repeated, turning his face towards hers, so that the rays of the rising sun warmed it's tone gently, making him look less pale, and more alive. "Because we can, Nee-san, that's why." He giggled again, a bubbly giggle, like he was drunk on some expensive wine. She could almost hear the liquid gurgling in his throat each time he laughed.   
"Stupid humans," She smiled, letting herself slip into the same child-like stance her brother was in. It was all just a game, anyway.  
Together they sat, waititng for the sun to finish it's rise, stabbing the sand, each stroak symbolizing the deaths that were to come. Yes, it was all a game in the end.  


~~*~~  


"What did you say your name was, again?" He asked the girl who was curled up at his feet, writhing in pain. She had never told him her name to begin with. "Answer me, damn it, or I'll kill you now!" He grabbed a fistfull of her blonde hair, yanking her head up so he could see the fear sparkle in her eyes.  
She groaned, blood creating a metalic taste in her mouth. "Mm... Mika."  
"Mika, eh?" He cupped her chin with his hand. "You have beautiful hair, Mika." That said, he ripped the hand still holding her hair upwards, while still holding her chin firmly in place, scalping her like he was ripping the husk away from an ear of corn. He kicked her body away as her scream died, and he stepped away from the river of blood pouring from her skull, as not to dirty his shoes.  
  
"You're one of those damned Jinzouningen!" The man growled.   
"Uh hu," she answered, nonchalantly, pinning his shoulders to the ground beneath her. "Smart guy, arn't you?"  
In answer, he spit up into her face.  
Anger found its way to sparkle in her eyes, and her her smirk tightened to a thin, tight line. "You're going to regret that." She growled, wrapping long fingers around his neck, and yanking him to his feet. "Buenos fucking noches, bastard." And she jabbed her other hand directly through his chest and heart, as easily as if he had been sand.  
As the body slumped it's way to the ground, bleedling like a broken pipe, she heard the slow, sarcastic clapping behind her.   
"See, Nee-chan?" He told his sister, that childish grin spreading over his face. "Just like I told you, so easily killed."  
She turned to face him, smiling a twin expression. "Snuffed out like a candle."  
"Exactly," he purred, tossing Mika's hair at her feet. "Got us a souvineir."  
She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're taking that a bit far, arn't you, Nii-chan?"   
He shrugged, then crossed his arms over his chest. "It's all for the fun, anyway."  
"Yes, of course, Nii-chan...you're always in it for the fun... only the fun."  
But her brother didn't answer. Instead, he groaned, gazing up at the sky. "_He's _coming."  
"The Saiya-jin boy?"  
"Yeah. He never gives up, does he? There must be something wrong with his head."  
"Naive boy."  
"Something like that."  
Their chatter ended as the saiya-jin warrior landed in front of them, glaring through aqua-colored eyes.  
"Well, well, well," the Jinzouningen boy began. "If it isn't Trunks Briefs, the savior of Chikyuu, who is only alive because we allowed him to be."  
"Shut up, Juunana-gou," Trunks hissed. "Shut your damned mouth before I have to do it for you."  
"Tsk tsk tsk... idol threats, eh?"  
"I said shut the hell up!"  
"No, you said 'Shut your damned mouth before I have to do it for you.'" He recited word for word.  
"I don't care, just SHUT UP!"  
Juunana shrugged. "Okay, okay, but that means you have to fight me." He crouched into an attack stance. "Juuhachi?" He nodded to his twin sister. "Care to join me?"  
"Sure, why not." She said, raising her fists. "If we knock him out, I get the jacket," she purred, eyeing the boy through half lidded eyes, forcing Trunks to shiver.  
"I get the sword." Juunana added, causing Trunks's shivers to become waves of anger, and not fear.  
"No one's getting anything of mine, damn it!"  
Juunana scowled. "Selfish," he accused the boy.  
"I am not--"  
"Shut up and fight me all ready!" he cut the boy off, heightening his fury.  
Screaming his rage, Trunks lunged for Juunana-gou with a fist aimed to the head. Juunana merely side-stepped the attack, rolling his eyes at Trunks's weak attempts.   
Desperatly, Trunks launched a series of kicks and punches at the Jinzouningen male, though not one of them struck their marks.   
Finally, bored of waiting to be hit, Juunana-gou caught Trunks by the ankle, mid-kick. In one motion, he'd flipped the boy around, and had him sprawled on his back. Not wasting any time, he was kneeling beside the Saiya-jin and punching him over and over again in the face. Trunks groaned as he felt blood running down his cheek.  
"Your hair would make a nice souvineir," Juunana-gou stated, flatly. Trunks shuddered at the thought, opening an eye, and struggling to get up. He was only kneeling when the ki blast hit him. Heat rose from his chest to flood his head, and suddenly he could hardly breathe. He didn't even know if he'd hit the ground, but he could hear something... though he wasn't sure if he was really hearing it.  
"Let him go, Juunana, we've done enough for today."  
"I don't recall _you_ doing _anything, _Juuhachi. Getting soft?"  
"Of course not, Nii-chan," she reminded him. "I just want to make sure we still _have _a playtoy for some other day."  
He snorted. "Do I still get his sword?"   
"No, let him keep it."  
"Aw, Nee-chan, you're no fun."   
"Grow up, Juu-kun."  
"I am, Juuhachi... as much as I can."   
Silence, and everything stopped.  


~~*~~  


  
She didn't know quite where she she planned on going, but a walk seemed like the best idea at the time. Juunana had fallen asleep; something neither of them needed, but was nice to endulge in every once in a while. Sleep, however, had eluded Juuhachi that night. Something had been nagging at her. She almost thought she'd forgotten something... but that couldn't be. What was there to forget?  
She wandered around a while, retracing her steps, until she came across the boy...the Saiya-jin boy.  
He looked so peaceful, asleep under the full moon's silver light, still unconcious, recovering, though slowly.  
She could have killed him, right then and there, sending his death streaming down from her fingertips and into his heart. But she didn't. Part of her, though she didn't know what part, wanted to let him live... no matter how dangerous he became. In fact, part of her wanted him to become dangerous... so dangerous that he could cause her pain. She wanted -no, _needed_- to feel pain. Maybe that was it-- the Saiya-jin was the only one left who had a prayer of making her suffer. She wanted the pain, she wanted to risk her life... to be at the mercy of another fighter... She'd never felt that before, and some odd, foreign part of her craved that. Yes, that was it... it had to be it.  
She knelt by the boy, brushing a few strands of hair from his face, then resting her cool hand on his contrastingly warm cheek, and smiled. Ever-so-gently, she moved his body, removing his jacket and throwing it around her shoulders, then stroaking his hair gently.  
"I think it's rightfully mine, don't you?" She murmered to the sleeping boy. "You were knocked out.. but you can keep your sword, just this once." She moved her hand to remove her earings. "It's a fair trade," she placed them in the palm of his hand, closing his fingers around them. "Ja ne, Trunks." And she was off.   


~~*~~  


He had a fever... he could feel it sweeling in his head, pounding like millions of miniature hammers, swirling like a flushed toilet. His eyes lingered closed, not wanting to have to greet the harsh day light. Ironically, though, he'd dreamed about something cool, perhaps the wind, brushing over his face. It was eerie, but somehow strangly comforting.  
He'd been upset when he woke up to find that he was no longer wearing his jacket. One of the cyborgs had to have taken it when he was out. Most likely Juuhachi, being that the sword was still there... But why? Why hadn't she just killed him?  
Even more disturbing, he found two gold hooped earings in his closed hand. So she hadn't stolen, she'd traded... but why? Why had she even bothered?  
He dropped the cold metal earings in his pocket, not knowing what else to do with them. He groaned, feeling a dull pain at the back of his neck as he got up.  
Forcing himself to do so, he stumbled through the woods, dizzy, but needing to get home to a bed, so he could recover more fully. It was some sick twist of fate that he ran into her.  
"Whatch where you're going, boy!" She growled when he nearly walked right into her.  
He shuddered, thankful her brother wasn't there, praying that she, herself, wouldn't kill him. "Sorry," he groaned.  
She looked at him hard, a moment. "What the Hell's wrong with you?"  
He groaned again, this time in pain, folding his arms acrossed his stomach. "I think... I think I'm sick."  
"Hn," she made an attempt at making some sort of acknoledgement to his weakness without beating the shit out of him. "Then why don't you go the Hell home?"  
"I'm trying to," he explained, thinking a moment. "You're not going to just kill me now?"  
"You want me to?"  
"No! No, I didn't mean for it to sound like that!"  
"Then go home, you've got three minutes to be out of my sight."   
His eyes widened a minute, then he limped off towards the Capsule Corp. with her gaze boring through his back. As soon as he was out of sight she turned away. What made her want to watch him so long?  


~~*~~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. You Don't know me

Author's Notes: I am a fanfiction author. The stories I write are fiction; in no way should they influence your thoughts or feelings. I'd prefer you not send me flames, but that's your choice. Warnings: No real warnings for this part, but if you don't like the idea of Juuhachi crushing on Trunks, don't read it. There's also a bit of language, but that's to be expected when there's egotistical Jinzouningen and angry Saiya-jins running around.  
By the way, please read & review.  
Happy reading!  
~Kouen Shino, the author  


  
  
Unshed Tears  
_~Part Two~_  
"I know in my mind I would l leave you now... If I had the strength to." --DMB; The Dreaming Tree  
  
  


A quick hand darted out to wrap around her thin wrist. She knew the feel of it as if it had been her own.  
  
"What do you want, Juunana?"  
  
"Aw, Nee-chan, what kinda hello was that?" He complainged, sitting beside his sister on a large rock that looked out over the setting sun. He stuck his lower lip out in a playful pout.   
  
She turned to look at her brother, a light smile touching her lips. "You always tease me, Nii-chan."  
  
"What would you do without me?" He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
The grin on her lips widened, and she swatted his cheek with her fingertips. They giggled a moment, then relaxed into silence as the sun sank behind the hill.  
  
A moment more, then he broke the silence.  
  
"Where did you go all last night, Nee-chan?"   
  
For a moment, she didn't answer, then, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I was sleeping. You went off on your own. Where'd you go?  
  
"Ah, something was just bothering me, I wanted to walk it off."  
  
"Oh? What was bothering you?"  
  
"I... thought I forgot something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Like Trunks's jacket?"  
  
No answer.   
  
"You left it in that little cave, Nee-chan. The one we keep everything in. I was putting Mika's hair in there and..."  
  
"Juunana! You kept that girl's scalp?!"  
  
He shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
"That's... that's revolting!"  
  
He laughed, a short emotionless grunt of a laugh. "So...Where were you?"  
  
"I told you, just on a walk."  
  
"So you stole Trunks's jacket and not the sword?"  
  
She shrugged. "So?"  
  
  
"Where are your earings, Juu-chan?"  
Unconsciously, her hands went to her earlobes, face still passive, knowing where they were, but not willing to say. "I... I don't know. I must've dropped them."  
  
"Liar," he stood, able to read her like a book. "I thought you'd always tell me everything, Juuhachi. I'm hurt."  
  
With that, he strode away, leaving her sitting, confused, and all alone.  


~~*~~  


  
It was odd, he though, that right after he'd bugged his sister about her walk, he went on one of his own.  
  
"Damn her for lying to me," he muttered to himself, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "She never lies to my, why all of a sudden lies?"  
  
He soon arrived in his secret place, a place not even Juuhachi knew about. He'd stumbled upon it by accident one day whilst chasing after a three-year-old. It'd been so beautiful , he'd abandoned his chase, the child's life spared... just this once. His place was a tiny spot of land, surrounded completly by shallow water, and in it's center, a willow tree with thick vines. He'd been struck to awe by it, and soon forgotten the child. Since that day, he'd never seen anyone else in that place, and he'd vowed never to kill anyone there.  
  
Today, though, he wasn't alone, as he so desired to be.   
  
"Who the Hell are you?" He asked the girl sitting on a rock by the tree.  
  
She looked up, fear creeping into her eyes, though she didn't move, nor did she answer.  
  
"I could kill you, you know," he told her, "but I won't. You're in my place and--"  
  
"It's my place," she cut him off.  
  
He narrowed his eyes to slits of ice. "It's been mine for years."  
  
She shrugged. "It's a dumb argument anyway. This is a place in nature."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but there was nothing to say. He snapped his jaw shut audibly, growling slightly in the back of his throat.  
  
"No need to be so rude." she muttered under her breath.  
  
_"Why don't I just kill her?"_ he thought, but he didn't want to do it here, in the serenity of his place. "Why don't you just go away?" he finally settled for saying.   
  
"'Cause I don't want to."   
  
Something wasn't right with this picture.  
  
"Why arn't you afraid of me?"  
  
For a moment, the black-clad girl looked saddened. "'cause I wouldn't mind dying."  
  
Juunana rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: Because my sister and I killed your family, destroyed your home, and fucked up your life; now you've nothing to live for, yada yada yada, etc, etc, right?"   
  
"Well, no, actually."  
  
"No?! Then why the Hell would you want to die?!?!"  
  
She stared at him, as if the answer was obvious. This annoyed him and he threw his hands up in frustration. "Damnit! This is stupid." He thrust his hands in his pockets and stalked away, just as angry as when he'd arrived, though now for a completly different reason.   
  
She watched his back as he went, surprised she was still alive, but taking no joy in the fact. She drew her breath in and closing her eyes. Just another day not worth living for.  


_~~*~~_  


  
She kicked a stone, hard, and it flew out ahead of her, smashing into a tree, boring into the bark and remaining in its nitch; no reaction portrayed on her face, and she felt none either.  
  
Her brother was late. They'd had plans to attack Trunks's house, but if her brother didn't show up...  
  
She flopped down on the grass, bored, and closed her eyes. Immediatly her mind was swarmed with thoughts.   
  
Thoughts she didn't quite welcome.  
  
She saw a face. His face. Fearful blue eyes with a penetrating gaze. What would it be to look into them? Whispy strands of lavender hair swirling around those eyes. What would it be to run fingers through it? Hands so rough but so gentle at the same time. What would it be to be touched by them? A boy so much more mature than he should be, so skilled, so brave, so... breath takingly beautiful.   
  
She tried to shake his image from her mind, but she just couldn't block it out. To add to the oddity of it all, she found these thoughts to be almost... soothing, and with them dancing in her imagination, she drifted off into a light sleep.   


~~*~~  
  


He hovered 50 or so feet above the ground, waiting. She didn't move. Good Lord! When would she leave?! He didn't know why he was waiting for her to leave, either; the thought just wouldn't come to him. _'It's just curiosity,' _he told himself. _'because she's not afraid of me, like she should be.'  
  
_Slowly he descended to the ground, landing so quietly she didn't even hear him. He walked up behind her just as incoherantly, stopping just a small foot away.  
  
"Going to kill me now?" Came her voice, surprising the Hell out of him.  
  
"What?! How the fuck did you know I was behind you?!"  
  
She turned to face him, standing and finally revealing her height, which was only about an inch shorter than his own. "I'm not that naive. So were you going to kill me? I'll let you procede if you were."  
  
"Not here."  
  
'Then what did you want?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" He shrugged, taking a step closer so they were almost nose to nose, and she boldly held her ground.  
  
"Yeah, I would."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Well then," with a speeding slowness he leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to hers; a slightly impulsive, spur-of-the-moment kiss.   
  
For a second she lingered with her mouth pressed to his, then she jerked away abruptly. "Why'd you do that?!"  
  
He shrugged. "'Cause I felt like it. What's your name, anyway?"  
  
She met his eyes, unanswering for another second, then finally giving in. "Akiko... and you're Juunana-gou."  
  
"Got that right." A smirk found its way to his lips as he looked down at her. "Nice chattin' with ya," he said simply, taking one step back before jumpint into the air and flying away.  
  
She stared after him, mouth opened slightly in shock and awe. _'So I've been kissed by death, huh?'  
_

~~*~~  


He was so surprised to find her laying there, he'd practically tripped over her resting body.  
  
After a day's rest, Trunks was well, and back to his quest for revenge on the Androids. He'd never expected to find one of them asleep on a hillside. He hadn't even know that they bothered sleeping. This was what he'd been waiting for... the perfect oportunity to kill one of them!  
  
His hand automatically went to his sword, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't move it. He was frozen by the beauty of her lying there; for once at peace, with even the slightest of a whistful smile on her face. Even the fact that she was wearing his jacket didn't anger him... instead, it almost touched him. He wanted to cry. She looked like an angel. The rage inside of him had nearly deminished.  
  
He took a step back, having decided to just leave her there, when she stirred and woke, sitting up to face him.  
  
For a moment they regarded each other cautiously, neither wanting to break the silence. Juuhachi averted her gaze, feeling a light flush creeping up onto her cheeks, wishing he hadn't seen her asleep. Something lurched inside Trunks's stomach when he saw her embarrassment.  
  
"I..." he found himself speaking without realizing it, "I didn't think it would be right to try to hurt you if you were asleep."  
  
She met his gaze again, relishing in the soft beauty she saw in them, but she couldn't find any reply to his statement. Instead, she merely nodded.  
  
"I should go..." he murmered, shifting his gaze away from the dead blue of her eyes that looked like they so desperatly craved emotion.j  
  
"Trunks..." The name surprised her, as it had come softly from her own mouth. He looked down to where she sat again. Once locked under his gaze, the words eluded her tongue. "Nevermind."  
  
"No, please...please tell me."  
  
"I...I don't want to ever have to kill you."  
  
He averted his gaze again, something uncomfortable knotted it's way into his stomach, and he attempted to swallow the lump in the back of his throat. He nodded and turned away, fighting with himself not to promise that he wouldn't kill her either.  
  
"I should go," he repeated.  
  
"She nodded, and let him know, "Okay."  
  
He took two steps before she stopped him again.   
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Juuhachi..."   
  
It sounded foreign hearing him say her name without any harsh inentions for it. She swallowed hard, trying to remember what she had to say. "You... Here's your jacket." She slid it off of her slim shoulders, then walked it over to him.  
  
He watched her with almost a sick feeling in his stomach. "Keep it," he choaked out.  
  
Her eyes fogged over, and she blinked a few times to clear them. "Okay," she blushed, but hardly enough to be noticalbe, then leaned over, brushing her lips lightly against his cheek.  
  
He jumped back, shocked, eyes growing wide. She only smiled and stepped away. "Ja ne, Trunks." And she ran off.  
  
And something was odd about even that. He'd never seen her run before; she'd always flown. There was some sort of helplessness implied with the running, and it struck him as comforting... to see a weaker point in her. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. What an odd twist to his life. Had he just been... _nice_... to Jinzouningen Juuhachi-gou? Half of the destroyers of Earth? By Kami... Why hadn't he just killed her when he'd had the chance?  


~~**~~  
  
_Well, that's the end of part two!! let me know what you think! Part three should be around soon, If i can get off of my lazy ass long enough to write something. ^_~ Happy reading!_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Uncontrollable

**Author's Notes:**_ I am a fanfiction author. The stories I write are fiction; in no way should they influence your thoughts or feelings. I'd prefer you not send me flames, but that's your choice. I changed the title to this selection because I didn't think that the old one fit as well as this one. If you don't like that, then :Þ (lol)  
_**Warnings**: The usual rotten language of the characters, and a bit more to the "romance" sections. In case you havn't read the first and second parts, If you dissagree with the "Trunks/Juuhachi" theme, or you don't like Juunana with someone, don't bother reading this.  
Credits: I want to extend a thank you to Shadonyx for helping me out a bit with a few lines, and for giving me the idea to put Juuhachi and Trunks together in the first place. ^_~  
  
By the way, please read & review! It's much appreciated.  
That said, happy reading!  
~Shino Kouen, the author  


  
  
Tears of the Sun  
_(Formerly known as Unshed Tears)_  
~Part Three~_  
_"We look at each other, wondering what the other is thinking, but we never say a thing, and these crimes between us grow deeper." --DMB; Ants Marching  
~~***~~  
  


He appeared silent and calm as he watched the sun rise, bloodying the sky, though inside him, an emotional war raged on. What was going to happen now?  
  
He looked down into the palm of his hand at the golden earrings, and all memories of the prior day came flooding back, slapping him across the face to shame him, but leaving a tingling feeling where she'd kissed him so gently.  
  
"Juuhachi..."  


  
~~***~~  
  


As the sky began soaking up the red color radiated by the sun, she pulled the jacket even closer around her shoulders, though not because she was cold.  
  
Why? Why had she so impulsivly told him what she had? Why had she slaimed she wouldn't kill him? What would she do now, when her brother dragged her out to fight him? Could she still manage that?  
  
Her stomach fluttered when she remembered the soft blue of his eyes. "Trunks..."  
  


~~***~~  
  


He was crazy, he knew it, or at least he was halucinating. His sister was _not_ sitting on the hill wearing Trunks's jacket. She was _not_ whispering his name breathlessly. And he was _not _thinking about Akiko!  
  
What was it that girl possed that made him kiss her? Why did he want to kiss her again, more passionately the this time? Why had he gone back to see her in the first place? _What the Hell was wrong with him?!  
  
_He groaned deep in his throat, wishing he didn't have to wait for his sister to be done watching the sun. He shifted his wait onto his other foot impatiently. He needed to go fight Trunks. _He needed to get his mind off of that girl!!  
  
_"Aki...er... Juuhachi! Come _on_, let's go! I'm sick of waiting for you!" He turned away from his sister, smacked himself in the forehead, and hissed, "Damnit, Akiko! Get the Hell out of my mind!"_  
_

  
~~***~~  
  


She snapped her head up almost violently as she heard something splash into the water a few feet ahead of her. She was sitting under the willow tree at "her place." It had only been a rock, but it had startled her out of her daydreaming. She'd been so jumpy lately!   
  
She was thinking of him again.  
  
She shook her head harshly in frustration, then rested it in her hands, with elbows propped up on her knees. _'What's happening to me, anyway?'_ She thought. Daydreaming of sexy Jinzouningen wasn't something she usually did. She needed to get her focus back, but she didn't know how. Everything spun for a moment as all her thoughts whirled around.  
  
Finally she relaxed, succeeding to clear her mind, and rested her head against the bark of the tree. '_I can't even find something to keep me busy anymore. The world is half destroyed, what am I supposed to do anyway? ...ARG!' _She threw her arms up in a screaming frustration as his face invaded her head again. She breathed heavily to calm herself down, and finally put her head down on her knees, chewing on her lip.   
  
After a moment, she pulled herself up and looked around. Maybe he'd come, just maybe. She decided to wait for him. If she waited long enough maybe he would come.   
  
"Juunana-gou..."  


  
~~***~~  
  


She caught herself in a drifted thought again when her brother let out a short laugh. He was waving his hand in front of her face.   
  
"You in there Juuhachi? Damn, you're so distant today."   
  
"Oh.. um... sorry." She hated sounding so inferior.   
  
"Guess what, Nee-chan."  
  
"What?"  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so she could see him. "I've found our toy."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him, some glitter of pain and anger mixed in his eyes as he eyed her. She blinked rapidly, trying to shut out his image, but he was there, and he was real. She would have to face him. _'You were mistaken, Juuhachi,' _she told herself, _'You don't want anything from him. He's just someone in the way of your mission. Get... over...him...NOW!' _  
  
She snapped out of her trance rather quickly, her old self casting it's powers over her, and she was thankful her brother was there to keep her from drifting off again. "Let's... get this over with," she growled, low in her throat.   
  
Juunana snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, amused by his sister's mood shifts and words that avoided what she meant and what she wanted to say. "Oh Juuhachi..." She glanced over at him. "Why don't you just fuck him? I'm sure a Saiya-jin has to be a lot of fun in bed."  
  
She turned around to face him, horrified that he would say something like that. "Juunana-gou! What the Hell's wrong with you?!"  
  
He shrugged carelessly. "I simply see the situation for what it is, sister dear. You've got a 'thing' for the monkey. Fuck him a few times and have some fun."  
  
Trunks chose that minute to interupt. "You're going to DIE, Juunanagou!"   
  
Juuhachi spun around to look at Trunks. "No he's not!" She screamed, shooting a tiny ki blast at his shoulder to throw him off.  
  
"That's the Nee-chan I know." Juunanagou smirked. "Let's kill this boy, Juuhachi."  
  
She clenched her teeth, and spun on her heal. "I'm not doing ANYTHING." She clenched her fists and stalked away.  
  
Juunana grinned foolishly at Trunks. "I think you're getting to her, Saiya-jin." He laughed, then jetted off into the sky.   
  
Trunks stood in angry shock, needing to get away and think things out. He stuffed his hands lazily in his pockets and strolled away.  


  
~~***~~  
  
  


He smiled lazily when her head jerked up, eyes alive and sparkling. He decided he liked the life that danced there.  
  
  
"Good morning," he said, strolling over to her slowly.  
  
"What do you want, Juunanagou?" She snapped, a little upset that he'd surprised her.  
  
"What, you didn't miss me?" He cocked his head to the side, playfully.  
  
She drew her knees up to her chest and sighed deeply. "I'm really not in the mood for your mind games."  
  
"Aw, come on," he shined, crouching beside her and tilting her chin towards him with his index finger. "Work with me here, I'm having a rough day all ready." He stood and pulled her up with him, though she did not come willingly.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" she asked.  
  
He smirked. "I'll admit, Akiko, you've intrigued me." He stepped a little closer, and she felt the bark of the tree against her back as she attempted to keep th origional distance between them and failed. "Don't I interest you, Akiko?" He didn't wait for an answer before bringing his lips to hers, proding gently at them with his tongue before she opened them, and allowed him inside.  
  
She chose to say something when he finally drew his head back. "What made you do that?"  
  
"I all ready told you." He leaned towards her again, both of them endulging in another kiss.  
  
He felt her hands twisting into his hair and pulled back. Hazily, she looked up at him with a sort of derived desire in her eyes.  
  
"No more today," he said, stepping back. She stared at him sullenly, lips slightly parted, breathing deeply. He turned his back and took off again, leaving her to stare after him in confusion, just like the last time.  
  


~~***~~  
  


He groaned, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. His head had chosen not to leave him alone the night before, and it was still persistant this morning.. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he hated himself for the fact, he could not push her out of his mind.  
  
He should've killed her.  
  
He had to kill her in revenge for his best friend and teacher, for the father he wasn't given the chance to have, and all of the innocent deaths that had occured on Chikyuu. He had to do it to free himself of all the guilt and misery... right?  
  
But he knew he couldn't.  
  
Something about her, some tiny little peice of her, intrigued him to no end. A tinly little shred of light that he wanted to be nothing more than his own. Even when he saw her from a distance it felt like ice cold water sloshed in his stomach, his head spun, and his cheek tingled. His memory refused to let go of the fact that her lips had brushed against his skin... perposfully.... and his imagination refused not to try to change that image to his mout against hers, and it gave him a twinge that showed him a good idea of how much of a desireful teen he was.  
  
He groaned at the sickeningly wonderful throbbing between his thighs, clenching his eyes shut in some weak attempt to stop the craving he wished full-heartidly he wasn't experiencing. His heart beat rapidly, pounding in his ears.  
  
What was... this feeling...?  
  
  
Growling at himself, he crawled out of his bed of twisted, sweaty sheets, fumbling in his pocket for the crumpled peice of paper with elegant handwritting scrawled quickly acrossed it in a few lines, and attempted to re-read it with only the early shreds of the morning sung for light.  
  
_'I'll be on the hill at sunrise... perhaps I'll see you there.'  
  
_He wrinkled it up and threw it on the floor as if it had burned him, then hurridly shrugged into his jacket, which he'd found folded crisply at his front door with the note tucked in the sleeve.  
  
He stamped over to his window and yanked it open, soon after pausing to take a few shakey breaths and rested his head against the window frame.  
  
The emotional war roared on.   
  


~~***~~  
  


She sat with her back rigid, legs crossed, and head bent downwards to overlook the city.  
  
"Why'd you come?" She asked as his boot touched the ground.  
  
"I... I though you...wanted me to..."  
  
"This could be a trap, you know."  
  
"Yeah..." he was close behind her, and she turned, letting their glassy eyes lock. "But it's not."  
  
"Yeah..?" She rose to be closer to his height. "But why did you really come?"  
  
"I wanted to... find something out..."  
  
"So do I..." her eyes searched his desperatly.  
  
"You do?" he gulped.  
  
"Yeah." It barely came out a murmer as she tilted her mouth upwards, letting her lips dance lightly against his, catching him off guard so that he gasped air in and it caught in his throat. She smiled inwardly, her lips still pressed against his, tongue slipped between his lips and pressing against his teeth until they parted, then twining together in a slow ritual, though both of them were only mildly satisfied. A moan escaped Trunks's lips and he decided to become more active, darting his tongue in her mouth, then nibbling at her lips.   
  
Suddenly, as if she realized what she was doing, she jerked her head back, eyes glassy with some unnamed emotions, silently reminding him that they bothe knew this was wrong. For everlasting seconds they regarded each other, not knowing what to do next. Then, finally, he spoke.  
  
"Juuhachi, I..." She watched him carefully, waiting for him to continue. "Uh..." he swallowed hard, not sure what he'd planned on saying origionally. Another silence lodged between them. "I think I'm..." he stopped. "No, nevermind." He turned away, ready to leave, but she caught his wrist, capturing him. "Juuhachi, please..."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
He didn't turn around to look at her, he couldn't stand to see her icy eyes. "I... I think I'm in love with you," he finished quickly.  
  
He felt her fingers drop his wrist, but he didn't turn around. For about a minute there, eyes downcast, afraid to lift his head. When he finally did, she was gone. He hadn't expected her to be there, and now with every second that passed he regreted saying those words even more.   
  
Now he was even more certain that the next time they met she'd kill him, and with Juunana-gou as a brother, it could be sooner than he was hoping for.   
  
  
**_End of Part III, look for Part IV soon! Please review this story!!! Thanks! ~Kouen_**  
  


  


_  
  
_

  


  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Deadly Love

**Author's Notes:**_ _I am a fanfiction author. The stories I write are fiction; in no way should they influence your thoughts or feelings. I'd prefer you not send me flames, but that's your choice.   
**Warnings**:The usual rotten language of the characters, and a bit more to the "romance" sections. In case you havn't read the first through third parts, though I suggest you did if you want to understand this part. If you dissagree with the "Trunks/Juuhachi" theme, or you don't like Juunana with someone, don't bother reading this.  
Credits:I want to extend a thank you to Shadonyx for helping me out a bit with a bit more, and for giving me the idea to put Juuhachi and Trunks together in the first place. ^_~  
  
By the way, please read & review! It's much appreciated.  
That said, happy reading!  
~Shino Kouen, the author  


  
  
~Tears of the Sun~  
_Part IV_  
_"And let the rain come flooding in, wash out this tired notion that the best is yet to come."--DMB; Pig_  


  
It had been two weeks.  
  
Two long nerve-racking weeks, and he hadn't seen head nor tail of Juunana or Juuhachi. He was jumpy, waiting for them to jump out at him, waiting for her to kill him. He was nervous, and also a bit... worried? It wasn't like either of the Jinzouningen to go so long unnoticed, but it was Juuhachi that he spent his time thinking about... And the more he thought about her, the more his imagination roamed.   
  
He hated himself for envisioning those things... her sweet mouth, her slender body, her pale, creamy skin, her deadly but gentle hands... And he hated himself more for what each of those things brought his imagination to. Having free time with out the Jinzouningen to bother him was causing some problems. He could think too much.  
  
Soon, though, that would change.   
  
Trunks's mother, Bulma, had been working on another invention, a time machine. A time machine that could take Trunks back in time to before the Jinzouningen where awakened. It could take him back to when the world was safer, when Son Goku was still alive; and that's where Trunks would give that timeline a new chance.   
  
His mother had also found a cure to Son Goku's heart disease. If Trunks went back to when he was still living, he could give him the heart medicine, and hopefully enable him to survive it's wrath, and defeat the Androids.   
  
And maybe, just maybe, while he was there, Trunks could become strong enough to defeat the Androids in his own timeline.  
  
But could he kill her? Juunana-gou, that would be no problem, but Juuhachi..? He kicked a stone, and it bounced around on the ground audibly in the dark. He slumped onto a rock and rested his chin on his hands, his thoughts roaring inside of his soul. He knew that it would be very, very, very difficult, if not impossible.   
  
A twig snapped; the sound of something moving behind him. He didn't turn around, knowing fully who it was. He sensed no ki.   
  
"Trunks..?" He didn't answer, and she sighed, but continued almost... nervously? "I uh... well, I wanted to say that..."  
  
"Yeah?" He prompted, still not turning around.  
  
"I um... I'm... sorry... about... how I just left... the other day." She fidgeted, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Apologies weren't her thing. In fact, she'd never given one before. Why was she apologizing to this boy now? What possessed her to do this?  
  
Finally, Trunks had turned around. Juuhachi was kicking at the ground with her foot. Kami, did she look beautiful when she blushed. "It's uh... okay, I didn't think you'd respond to it all that well...but..." He waited a beat, until she looked up at him again. "Juuhachi... I..." She looked up nervously, chewing on her lip." I... I think... I'm... in love with you."  
  
She ducked her head again, nervously avoiding his eyes. "You... told me that once before but... but how can someone like you love someone like me?"  
  
He gazed down at his boots, "I don't know... it's all so strange to me."  
  
"Yeah... for me too..."   
  
Her answer had surprised him, and he just had to ask, as he stood. "Do... do you love me?"  
  
She drew her breath in sharply. "I... I don't know..."  
  
He refocused his gaze to his boots. "Okay..."  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When... When I kissed you... I felt something." She was fidgeting with her hands as she spoke.  
  
"So did I." He admitted.  
  
She attempted to monitor her breathing more closely. "What did you feel?"  
  
"A warm feeling…" he answered, remembering. "It was amazing... I felt... like I was flying..."  
  
"Me too..." she shivered, amazed that they shared something in common, and found herself walking blindly towards him.  
  
"Oh... Juuhachi..." He bridged the gap between them and put his arms gently around her.   
  
She shivered again, anticipating what she needed to feel. "Trunks.."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She answered by pressing her lips to his, letting the warm feeling invade her body. Trunks smiled inwardly, letting her control the kiss. She prodded at his lips with her tongue until he let her inside of his mouth, but they were interrupted just as he opened his mouth to her.   
  
The sardonic clapping came from behind a tree as they heard his voice. "Well, well, well... have we finally given into ourselves, Juuhachi?" He stepped out from the shadows.   
  
Juuhachi spun around to see whom she knew it was. "Juunana-gou!" she gasped, angrily  
.   
"Oh, please continue. I've never seen a monkey and an android fuck... this should be interesting..."  
  
Immediately, Trunks was on the defense. "Shut up, Juunana!!" he growled as he reached for his sword.  
  
But Juuhachi was none too eager to see a blood bath. "Trunks, don't." Juunana grinned as the Saiya-jin growled at him.  
  
"Juunana-gou... I just... I wanted to... I don't know..." Juuhachi sighed deeply in frustration, throwing up her arms.  
  
"Of course you don't... you've never given much to pleasure. But now, finally, you've found yourself a boy toy."  
  
"At least I haven't raped almost every attractive looking person we've come across." She spat back. Her brother only laughed, and she glared. " Juunana, you pick the worst times to be an ass."  
  
"I never was noted for my timing..."  
  
"Oh... Shut up!"  
  
Anger finally made it's way to his face and he narrowed his eyes. "Don't take that tone with me, Juuhachi."  
  
"I'll take whatever tone, I want, Juunana."  
  
He took a step towards Trunks, who glared in his direction. "What if I kill your new boyfriend, Juu-chan? How would you like that?'  
  
"Juunana... "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please... just... Kami, just... I don't know!"  
  
"Leave?" He supplied.  
  
"Just stop this... This... torture! Why are you torturing _me_? I'm your damned sister, for crying out loud!"  
  
He snorted, jumping into the air. "See ya." And he was gone.  
  
Trunks still had his hand on his sword. "I hate him, Juuhachi! I hate that cocky mother fucker!!"  
  
"Oh.." She growled, sitting on the rock Trunks had vacated earlier. "I can't believe he does that sometimes."  
  
"He's an asshole." Trunks muttered, finally abandoning his sword and crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Trunks... please... he's still my brother..." Juuhachi choked, torn.  
  
"I know, but still..."  
  
"Just... I know where he's coming from."  
  
"Explain that one to me."  
  
"Well... He met this girl..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, but... I just know how it is to see your twin with someone else. It eats away at you, like you loose apart of yourself to someone else." She closed her eyes in resentful memory.  
  
"I see." He muttered.  
  
She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "No, you don't."  
  
"Well... then... I wouldn't want to cause any family disputes."  
  
She lifted her head to look at him, sadly. "It's okay, Trunks, really."  
  
"Apparently, it isn't." He said bitterly, turning his back to her and taking a step. " I think I should go."  
  
"No, Trunks..." She jumped up, catching his wrist. "Please..."  
  
"I don't want to tear you and your brother apart." He kept his eyes away from hers, swallowing down the knot in his throat.   
  
"You won't...just... please..." She moved so she was in front of him and looked into his eyes pleadingly. " I need to know what made me feel like I did when I kissed you... please..?"  
  
"Do you think I know? I don't. Maybe it's love." He snapped, stepping back from her.  
  
"I... I don't know..." She shook her head, looking to the ground again.   
  
He glanced back up at her defeated form, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Neither do I."  
  
"I... I'm sorry..." she murmured.   
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for." He assured her, lifting her chin with his index finger.   
  
"I can be sorry for my brother." She explained.  
  
"He should be sorry for himself. He's an ass, it's not your fault he's the way he is." He leaned towards her and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.   
  
Still, she insisted quietly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry you hate him so much."  
  
"It's not your fault." He promised. " I love you, not him."  
  
"I know... " She sighed, her eyes downcast again. "But I don't want you to hate me because of him."  
  
"I don't hate you." He lifted her chin again, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Juuhachi... will meet me at my house, tomorrow? Make sure Juunana-gou doesn't follow you."  
  
"But.. Why?"  
  
"Because I want to see you before I leave…"  
  
"You're leaving?" She looked almost shocked.  
  
"I… I'll explain later, I promise. He leaned in and kissed her one last time, lingering in the depth of the emotional exchange. "Until we meet again." He stepped back and smiled sympathetically, then jumped into the air, heading homeward. Juuhachi stared after him for a long time, debating her emotions. It was nearly an hour later when she finally walked away, slowly, arms across her stomach. Tomorrow was going to be emotional torment.  


~~****~~  


  
He shivered, drawing his knees in close to his body and resting his forehead on them. He sighed a shakey breath, trying to calm his nerves. He decided he would stay here tonight, in his place, alone, for once.  
  
It had been bad enough that Juuhachi happened to have seen him kissing Akiko. He'd felt a foreign flush cover his face when he attempted to explain his intentions to his sister. She had been near tears, and hadn't spoken to him for a week afterwards. To make matters worse, he hadn't seen Akiko since.  
  
To add to everything, the reverse had happened: he had caught Juuhachi with Trunks. He'd suspected something, some odd, light interest, but he had fooled himself into thinking that it would never happen. He'd believed that she would always remain loyal to him.  
  
But she hadn't.  
  
Wasn't it the same way, now? Is this what Juuhachi felt when she caught him with Akiko? Could he ever look at his sister the same way again? She had kissed their _enemy!_ Wasn't that being a traitor?   
  
Who would fight with him now? Who would help to lessen Earth's population? Would his sister, the very sister who'd killed all of Trunks's friends and family with him, fight for the good of Chikkyuu now?  
  
He curled up into a tighter ball, laying on his side now, under the shade of the tree that only darkened the night. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift. What did tomorrow hold?  


~~****~~  
  


Juuhachi watched as the sun sank slowly behind the hill, just as she had so many times before. She turned her back to it, and walked the last few miles to the Capsule Corporation. Darkness hung over the dome like a veil. She heard him before she saw him.   
  
"You came."  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you told me to."  
  
"This could be a trap, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but it isn't."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I just know," she finished, stopping at the steps where he sat. He looked up at her, but didn't offer for her to sit. Instead, he lifted his eyes to meet hers, keeping their gazes locked as much for desire as for his own security. "So... where are you going?"  
  
His stomach curled into a tight little ball. "Well... my mother built this time machine and..."  
  
"You're going back to destroy us before we can do any damage?"  
  
He looked up at her, stunned. "How did you know that?"  
  
"It's a logical answer. What else would your mother build a time machine for?"  
  
He shrugged, lowering his gaze to the ground. "It's going to change their timeline, not this one."  
  
"Then why bother?" She shifted her weight, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"So they have a chance to live." He claimed, chancing a quick gaze up at her emotionless face again, then added. "Peacefully."  
  
"Oh..." she frowned. "You're really into the 'save the world' thing, arn't you?"   
  
"Yeah..." He stood, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "I wanted you to come before I left, so I could say goodbye."  
  
"I know..." she whispered, catching his wrist, ceasing his action. "Well, then..." She leaned in close, nearly nose to nose with him. "Goodbye..." She pressed her lips to his forcefully, and he swayed back a bit before fighting back with his tongue. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his as he felt her fingers grazing his back, fingernails scratching in a comforting way.  
  
Something in her stomach shifted as his midsection pressed against her thigh. She broke the kiss to search his shaded eyes. He sensed her hesitation and kissed her forehead gently. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing. He rocked her back and forth to comfortingly.   
  
"Oh, Trunks, we both know this is completly wrong. Why are we so willing to risk it?"   
  
He kissed her gently again. "I don't know... But I'm willing to risk whatever you are." He ran his hands over her back in a gentle massage. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."  
  
"Will it?" she stepped away, eyes holding some glassy sliver of fear in them. "Will you come back and be able to look at me without wanting to kill me?"  
  
"Juuhachi..." he reached a hand up to her cheek, tracing a finger from her eye to her mouth. "Juuhachi, you're crying."  
  
Her hands flew to her face, unbelieving, and knocked his touch away. She stepped back. "I should go." She turned and walked briskly away.   
  
"Juuhachi!" He called after her, but he knew there was no point in chasing her down. She wanted to be alone...needed to be alone. "I love you," he whispered to her form as it dissapeared into the darkness.  
  


~~****~~  
  


It was late when she found him, curled up on his side under the tree. He was so jaded into his sorrows that he didn't even hear her as she knelt beside him. "Juunana?" he jumped when she laid a gentle hand on his back, then quickly sat up, trying to regain his composure. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine." he snapped. "Go away or I'll kill you."  
  
"Go right ahead," she mused. "Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I said I'm fine!" he growled, not wanting her to see him when he felt so defensless.   
  
"Quit trying to pull the 'tough guy' act on me." She whispered, pressing her lips lightly to his temple. "You know it won't work on me, remember?"  
  
He looked up into her auburn eyes, a dazed child's look of awe painted over his gorgeous features. "Why do you do this to me, Akiko?"  
  
"Why do I do what?"  
  
""Why do you..." he stopped himself from revealing anything else.   
  
"Why don't you tell me what you're so upset about, and we'll come back to this question later."  
  
He nodded, and left her enfold him into a comforting embrace. "My sister..." he drew in a shuddering breath, and Akiko stroked his cheek with her delicate fingers.   
  
"It's okay, Juu-kun. Take your time."  
  
He sighed deeply, stomach fluttering at the shortening of his name. "I caught her with Trunks... she kissed him!" he moaned.  
  
"There, there," Akiko murmered, embrace tightening as he burried his face in her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, muttering gentle words in his ear until he could pick his own head up.   
  
"This must be how she felt when she--"  
  
"When she caught us doing this." Akiko interupted, touching her lips hardly at all to his, and let them melt together, taking them both deeply into a momentary dream world. He draped his arms around her back, pulling her closer, possesivly. Her cool fingers worked their way under the folds of his shirt to run along his lithe muscles. His mouth left hers to endulge in the sweet taste of her neck, and her breath became caught in her throat as she felt his teeth scraping along her soft skin.  
  
"Akiko..." he moaned, giving into his own desires. "I... I think need you..."  
  
She pulled away abruptly, arms griping his shoulders tightly enough for him to feel. "Juunana, wait."  
  
His eyes searched hers hungrily for an answer, but found nothing. "If you got the same reaction as Juuhachi did when she caught you with me as when you caught her with Trunks....don't you think..." she took a breath as his face fell. "Maybe she felt like you just did when she kissed him?"  
  
"No!" he shouted, pushing her away. "Trunks is the _enemy_! Juuhachi wouldn't do that!"   
  
"But she did."  
  
"_Why?!_" his eyes had a savage fire that lept through them.   
  
"You think I know?! I don't have all the answers! Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
This silenced him, and he stuffed his hands angrily in his pockets. "I can't." He forced between his clenched teeth.  
  
"Why not?" she demanded to know.  
  
"He hung his head in fefeat. "I don't know, I just can't... I can't even look at her anymore."  
  
"Give it time, Juunana." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Sooner or later you'll go back to each other. Take it easy until then. Don't think too hard, you'll get a migrane." She gave him a simple hug, then walked away, into the night. "Ja ne."  
  
  
  
  
_End Part IV! Sorry It took me so long to get this one out, It gave me problems... not to good with the "love" stuff. Anyway, PLEASE let me know what you think! Even flames are welcome. Hopefully I'll get my ass in gear and finish part V sometime soon! Surprises in store!  
~Kouen_  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Blood On My Hands

~Tears Of The Sun~  
_Chapter V  
"And from pulling you down with me... I can almost hear you scream." --A Perfect Circle; Orestes  
  
_

[Juuhachi-gou's daily log; Three days after Trunks headed for the future]  
  
_It's been a lonely three days... With Trunks gone, and Juunana not talking to me, there's not much to do. The first two days, I refrained from killing humans. I think a few of them were more than a little amazed to cross paths with me and live to tell about it. No matter, though, I'll make up for it. I went back to the habit today, realizing how much I missed it. I'd been bored! In a way, it's quite calming to do...reminds me of the good times, before all of these confusing things I've been feeling lately started.  
  
Yes, I, Juuhachi-gou, have been feeling things. I don't know what in Hell's name they are, but they're... something. Actually, it can be quite scary to feel something if you don't know what it is. It makes sense, I suppose. Think about it.  
  
Dear fuck, listen to me! Since when did I start recording my thoughts? Well... I guess I ought to make _some_ use out of the recording computer in my brain. After all... It might come in handy.  
  
Sign off; 17:24:13 Jinzouningen Juuhachi-gou  
  
_

~~*****~~  
  


Akiko watched from high above him, on a cliff. She smirked to herself, noting that he hadn't noticed her up there. He wouldn't, though. That was just the way things were. She tossed her hair over her shoulders and slid off the rocky edge, her feet hitting the ground with a light, padded sound.   
  
Instinctively, Juunana spun around, flat palm in front of him, fingers splayed. He grinned when he saw her miffed expression between his pale fingers.  
  
"Jumpy, are you?" she huffed slightly. "If I was a human, would you have killed me now? Even in this place of... ours?" She nodded to the place they'd first met, just to their right.  
  
He smirked a sloppy, wide smile. "No, I'd only kill you. A human wouldn't be worth my time."  
  
She snorted. "As if you'd pass up the chance to blow some helpless human to a bloody mess of arms and legs."  
  
He shrugged, still smiling beyond his own permission. "Perhaps."  
  
"You haven't talked to your sister yet."  
  
Instantly, the pretty smile dissappeared, replaced by a tight-lipped frown accompanied by narrowed eyes. "How would you know?"  
  
"Oh, I've kept an eye on you." She shrugged and plopped down onto the soft, mossy ground.  
  
"Oh have you now?" He fisted a hand in her shirt-front and hoisted her back up. "And would you mind explaining to me exactly why?"  
  
"Simple matter," she pulled easily away from his grip. "You've got a cute butt."  
  
He groaned and pushed her gently, and she stumbled back. "Bitch."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Brat."  
  
He laughed. "That's the best you can do? Brat? Greeeaaaat come back, Akiko."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." She threw her arms around him, and he clumsily fell backwards, not noticing the thunk of his body hitting the ground. They laughed carelessly before pressing their lips together. "You're a lot more light hearted today." She told him when they broke contact to breathe.  
  
He shrugged, pushing her off of him. "It's a little easier when the bastard trying to kill you went off to no-where land."  
  
Akiko quieted. "Why do you insist on talking about him like that? He's only trying to protect his homeland."  
  
"His 'homeland' is nothing but a memory of everything so jack-off stole from me!" He snapped, standing and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd rather it not exist."  
  
"What are you going to do when it's all gone, Juunana-gou?"  
  
He eyed her carefully before answering. "I'll decide that, Akiko, when the time comes." He stood, turned his back on her, and began to walk.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from you, bitch."  
  
"Wha..." She didn't understand, "Why?" She caught hold of his arm, but he easily shook her off.   
  
"Just let me go, Akiko... I've got a bit of thinking to do on my own.... about what I'm going to do with my future."  
  
"How about talk to your sister."  
  
"_Shizukani!_ Shut up!"  
  
She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, turning and walking away with her nose stuck haughtilly up in the air.   
  
She hadn't taken more than five steps when she smacked straight into Juuhachi-gou herself.  
  


~~*****~~_  
_

  
[Juuhachi-gou's half-decent log; Five days after departure of Trunks]  
  
_I ran into that whore of Juunana-gou's. It's almost disturbing to know that there's someone who can get to him other than me. I was half-minded to kill her on the spot, but I didn't. She looked absolutely terrified... A good way to refill my ego, it'd been getting low. I tried to be cold to her, but she ended up twisting my mind into half-liking her. She had some interesting words, anyway...   
  
Which leads me to announce that Juunana and I are speaking to each other again. As much as I'm reluctiant to admit it, I did miss him. I almost told him so, but didn't. His ego's fine without my help.   
  
Not five minutes after I'd reunited with my brother, we were back to our old tactics. Search and destroy. I love the feeling of triumph at a city being blown flat. It makes me feel like a real goddess. Juunana didn't even pester me to kill a human slowly, which is unusual for him. Maybe he's just as relieved as I am to be back together, and he didn't want to get on my bad side. Still, it did feel like something was missing from our conversations. The laughter, yes, that was still there, but... somehow, in it's own way, it also wasn't... and I just can't quite put my finger on it...  
  
Sign-off; 20:30:46 Jinzouningen Juuhachi-gou  
  
_

~~*****~~  
  


Juunana-gou looked down at the blood on his hands, then grinned at his sister. "This is great."  
  
Juuhachi-gou nodded, carefully whiping her hands clean on the dead human-girl's pantleg. "I didn't miss the mess, though."  
  
"That's my nee-chan," Juunana laughed. "Always the practical one." He streached his arms up above his head and moaned happily. "It's been a great week, hasn't it?"  
  
Juuhachi finally looked up, a dainty little smile tipped her lips. "Yeah... I don't think I've enjoyed killing anyone so much since..." She stopped, thinking to herself. She _was_ having fun causing so much trouble today, a lot more than she ever used to, especially after her relationship with Trunks, which she'd almost, if not, forgotten about. "It's great," she finished, closing the door on her thoughts.  
  
"I'm glad Trunks has decided not to come back. It's been... how long?"  
  
"Twelve days," Juuhachi reminded him.  
  
"So you've been counting them, ne? I almost expected that."  
  
She shrugged. "I noted we haven't seen much of your little toy around either."  
  
He laughed. "Oh she's been around a bit, on and off. I don't think she likes you much. You're too ugly."  
  
"Which is exactly why I was so confused that she'd go after my _twin brother."_  
  
"Couldn't resist my amazing charm, I believe."  
  
Juuhachi snorted. "Charm?! Oh, that's definatly a new one."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I've been working on it." He came around behind her and pulled her hair. "Just like you've been working on your writing skills."  
  
She spun around and slapped him. "Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!" She paused as he laughed and sat on moss-covered rock. "And how'd you know I've been recording things?"  
  
"A twin's instinct." He gave her a wickedly shameful smile.  
  
"That's not instinct, Juunana-gou, that's spying."  
  
"So's to say, perhaps I like spying."  
  
"Oh do you...?" She turned away from him and looked up at the sky. She'd felt something, a jolt of power... a very high power. "Did you feel that?"  
  
He was on his feet and standing right next to her. "Of course I felt that. I think our good friend Trunksies is back."  
  
"It can't be! His power level wasn't that high!!"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
She shook her head. "I can't believe it." And all her worst fears came flooding back to her head. _'He's changed. He's not going to remember me like he did, not after he fought another version of me in another timeline, who more than likely didn't fall for him. And now his power's so high... I think I've bought myself a one-way ticket to Hell.'  
  
_ "He's coming straight for us." Juunana announced, an angry fire glowing in his eyes. "Are you with me, Juu-chan? Or are you going to help your boy toy?"  
  
"Oh Kami, Juunana, we can't fight him! He's more powerful than the both of us put together!"  
  
Juunana looked at her solemly, and she knew that over all of this time, the time he'd spent with Akiko, he'd changed. "I don't care. I've fought a long war against him, and I'm not just going to turn over the final battle. He'll kill me either way. There's no use running, Juu-chan, there's no use delaying the inevitable."  
  
Her eyes went wide, fearing the changes as much as she feared the close-approaching end. "Juunana... you... you never talk like that!"  
  
"I know," he turned in the direction of the on-coming power, just in time to see the purple-haired boy stop dead in front of him, hand an inch from his face. "Hold it just a minute, Monkey, don't you want to savor this?"   
  
"It's time for you to die, Juunana-gou!"  
  
"No!" Came another voice; one all too familiar to Juunana-gou. "If you kill him, you kill me!"  
  
Trunks glared at the girl who'd stepped between himself and Juunana-gou. "Get out of my way, this doesn't concern you!"  
  
But Juunana was focused on another concept.  
  
"Why the Hell didn't I know you were here?!" He snapped at Akiko, noticing for the first time he couldn't sense her power level.  
  
Akiko reached back and found his hand, squeezing it tightly. Juunana felt it a lot more than he should. "_Gomen_, Juunana-gou, I never got around to telling you--"  
  
Trunks tore her away from Juunana by her by the shoulder. "You're a cyborg!!"  
  
"No shit, blue boy!" She spat back at him. "But without my memories whiped, which is the reason _I_ never went on a killing spree."  
  
"So what was your number?" Juunana blurted out.  
  
"Juuyon-gou; Number 14."  
  
Trunks threw her down at Juunana's feet. "It's no matter to me. Since you've got your memories and aren't a murderer like him, get the fuck away if you want to live."  
  
"I told you, if he goes, I go." She stood up and took Juunana's hand again, breaking her gaze only to whisper to him. "I love you, Juu-kun."  
  
"I... I love you, too... Juuyon-gou...."   
  
Akiko's eyes filled with tears as she flung her arms around him and sobbed. Trunks was angrily gathering his Super Saiyajin strenght into a large ki blast, deciding with contempt he would have to kill the girl too. Juunana looked over Akiko's shoulder at his twin, his eyes looking paler than normal, and almost as frightened as she felt.   
  
"Goodbye, Juuhachi."  
  
"Juunana, NO!"   
  
But she was too late, and the ki blast was all ready engulfing him and his lover. For a moment or so, there was nothing but dust and the low rumble of the blast's effects. Juuhachi could hear her own raspy breathing, even as it shook like her heart felt it was doing. The cry wrenched from her throat as the dust cleared, leaving only a few scraps. "**_NO_**!!!!!!!!"   
  
She dropped to her knees, covering her face with her hands, noting unconciously that she was crying harder than she'd ever thought she could.  
  
Trunks heart felt like it was ripping just a bit as he heard her sobs. He fixed his gaze on the shuddering heap that was her, and his heart skipped a beat. _'After all this time,'_ he thought, _'even though I loved you in the past...'_ He clenched his eyes closed, shivering involuntarily and fisting his hands. _'I can't love you anymore. I saw you again in the past, and I know that you were a true monster. You will never be sorry for what you did, and I can not forgive you for it either. You destroyed my life, killed my father before I could even know him, and my best friend right before my very eyes. Now I must return the favor, I must kill you in turn.'  
  
_ "Juuhachi..." his voice shook as she looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "Juuhachi, you know I have to kill you now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll do it fast, I..." He took his gaze away from her face, she was too beautiful to look at, too broken. "I don't want it to be too painful for you, I won't draw it out."  
  
"Shut up and just kill me!" She snapped, the tears starting all over again as she watched the man she'd thought she'd fallen in love with prepare a blast that would be her end.  
  
"Juuhachi... I want you to know..." He aimed mentally, trying to still avoid her eyes. "That I'm really sorry, about everything."  
  
She didn't answer. She couldn't. The bright blaze was just in front of her, and she felt it tingling on her skin, which caused the computer in her brain dully to tell her that it was hot. Next it was all around her, and her artificial enhancements began to shut down. Her skin felt like it was melting, the fire burned in her ears. Her eyes shut off, and blackness plagued her mind. She felt electricity surge through her circuts, and all the concious thought stopped.   
  
The last thing she heard was his voice.  
  
_"I still love you..."  
_

~~*****~~  
THE END!  
  
  
...or is it?...  
  


_[Juuhachi's pointless log; Three days after supposed death at the hands of Trunks]  
  
Death wasn't anything like I thought it would be. I was concious up until the very end. It was so bright. I vaguly remember someone saying something about seeing a light when you die, but I don't think this is the light they were talking about. I think it was painful, I'm not sure... all my sensations shut off pretty quickly. I wonder if Juunana-gou can still think about it. I don't think he really ever figured out the recording device in his system. That's a real shame. I miss him so much. I thought I would miss Trunks as well, and to an extent I do, but it's not like before. I guess it's pretty hard to miss the one that killed you.  
  
But the good news is that somehow my main power system is completely intact, which is very fortunate. It also means that maybe, just maybe... I might be able to regenerate myself. But it's sure as hell going to take a long time. Until then, I can only wait._  


  


Okay, that was the real end! I hope you liked it, let me know!!!!!! Thanks, peace, and happy reading!  
~Kouen~


End file.
